Night Rainbow
by KeganHorse
Summary: A collection of random drabbles that I have done. No restrictions on characters/pairings, so keep that in mind. Drabble # 2 - A rejected Hinata is comforted by a man she never expected to care.
1. InoSai - Last Hope

InoSai 94 – Last Hope

* * *

Ino drew a sharp breath, the action rattling her ribs painfully as she did so. She was doubled over, pounding the ground with her fist. And behind her stood Sai, his face as blank as ever with a horrendously dark bruise around his eye.

"Ino," he said, his voice laced with exasperation. It seems as though he had managed to pick something up from his pink-haired teammate other than his obvious fake smile. "Please? She refuses to see me anymore."

She stood, wiping her palms across her cheeks to catch the tears that had fallen. "I wonder why," Ino wheezed, clutching a stitch in her side. "I can't believe you said that to her."

"Naruto won't help me, either," he continued, holding up his hand and ticking off two fingers. "I asked Sasuke, but he ignored me. And Kakashi only handed me this book and told me to study it." Sai held up a familiar orange book and Ino couldn't help but start laughing again.

"You don't want their help, anyways," Ino waved her and dismissively. "Their all about as emotionally retarded as you are, if not worse."

Sai pinned her with his version of a long suffering stare and she willed herself to settle down. She knew that after the war had ended, Sakura had been doing weekly rehabilitation classes with Sai, working on his perception and understanding of emotions. She had expressed her jealousy several times, what with her best friend being so close with the best looking guys in the village.

"Will you help me?" Sai asked monotonously, and Ino decided right then that the first thing she would have to do was teach him how to compel people properly. Lucky for him, she was already a sucker for his good looks.

"Alright," she said, placing herself at his side and looping her arm through his. "But you have to promise to apologize to Sakura properly. It wasn't nice for you and Naruto to read her diary and then bring up what she said about Sasuke in front of him."

Sai nodded his head, making a face as he stored that bit of information in a special compartment in his brain that Ino imagined was labeled "things not to do to Sakura to avoid getting a black eye."

"How should I apologize?"

Ino thought for a moment, wondering how she could go about actually helping Sai while still getting a good reaction out of her best friend.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

On my Tumblr I posted a list of 100 drabble prompts and had people send me two characters along with a number. I hope you enjoy them~


	2. GaaHina - Broken Pieces

I'm definitely a NaruHina shipper, but after getting this prompt, I must admit that I find a certain charm to Gaara and Hinata...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

GaaHina # 76 – Broken Pieces

Hinata had given it her everything. She had confessed her love to Naruto after years of building up the courage to express herself to him, and then waited patiently for his response. And finally, after months of waiting, he had rejected her. And she had broken.

She watched as he went on, as happy as ever. She had lost her cousin to the war and her love to a better kunoichi.

For weeks after the end of the war, all five of the kage met constantly. They worked on plans for the villages, for the alliance. Konoha, being a prime spot for all of them to meet in, was busier than ever with all the foreign visitors it was hosting. As the heiress to one of the most prominent clans in the village, Hinata found herself responsible for entertaining the Kazekage and his family.

"..."

"..."

They sat in silence, occasionally sipping their tea. Gaara's sister had spent most of her time in Konoha with Shikamaru, and his brother disappeared often when he wasn't on guard duty. Hinata had already showed Gaara around the Hyuga compound and markets. She wasn't sure what to do now.

"You were in love with Naruto."

Hinata's heart jumped at the sound of his voice and then promptly sunk deep into her stomach when she realized what he had said. It was a statement, spoken as though it were a boring fact one would recite over and over again even though they didn't find its meaning particularly interesting.

"Y-yes," Hinata stammered, eyes cast downwards as her cheeks burned. She felt like she might cry.

"He is a good friend," Gaara replied, sipping his tea that must be cold by now.

Hinata nodded, not quite sure why the red-head was speaking to her of Naruto. Wasn't it obvious that she was in pain?

"But," Gaara continued, setting his dark rimmed eyes on her face as he did. "He isn't the smartest of guys. And he can be quite inconsiderate."

The tea she had just swallowed threatened to come back up at his words. What was he saying? Naruto was his friend, wasn't he? Why would he be saying such things to her?

Gaara stood, giving her a pointed look. "He may have a gift with saving people who need help, but he never did know how to choose the best people to surround himself with." Gaara left then, nodding quickly at her before he vanished.

Hinata wasn't quite sure what all had just taken place, but something inside her felt a little bit lighter. As though the simple fact that someone so close to Naruto had admonished the boy for not choosing her. At the way he had insinuated that she was the better choice, no matter how veiled the words were.

"I think he likes you."

Hinata let out a strangled scream at the words, not having realized that Kankuro was never off guard duty.


End file.
